Not Decided
by HetalianOtaku
Summary: So original. A large selected group of nations are needed to go to Hogwarts to protect it from evil in the form of- nevermind Review my Not Decided stuff to give a suggestion! There's a lot of cussing, and a plot that skips around, And a lot of pairings!
1. Hog-warts? AND THE FUCK MAN!

**A/N:** Hetalia at Hogwarts! Cause that's so original!Now, the disclaimer, LITHUANIA! POLAND! LIKE WE REHERSED IT!

Lithy: Oh! Y-yes Ms. Authoress, U-m Ms. Otaku doesn't own Hetalia, -

Poland:-Or, like, Harry Potter!

'Murica: Those belong to, our lord and savior, Hima-Papa! (Hidekaz Himaruya)

IggyBrows: And Jolenne Katherine Rowling, (Which isn't her real name, by the way) or as most of you know her, J.K. Rowling.

Voice in my head named Melanie: Thank you all. Now, let's continue, or shall we not? *giggles*

Me: AH! Fuck, Mel! Didn't notice you!

XxVxX (Needs to be symmetrical)

Hog Warts? The fuck man?!

It was an average meeting, the alcohol table was set up "DAMN YOU BRUDER!", France and England were 'arguing' *cough MakingOut cough*, America and Japan were discussing what type of Pokemon other countries would be, and their type, and the Bosses were entering the room talking in hushed voices,- wait… hOLY FUCK THE BOSSES! After Germany screamed, order was restored, and England and France looked rather dishevelled, but that was fine. It looked like they were just 'arguing'. They continued the alcohol contest though, no one really cared. The Nations' bosses stood there, waiting for things to calm down before America's President came forward ( **A/N: I won't say who it is, because people hate Obama, but I hate Trump, but people hate Hillary, and I don't, so they'll be unnamed but male** ) and cleared his throat. "Um, Hi..?" he trailed of awkwardly, because of the fact he can tell what Arthur and Francis were doing previously, "All of us have decided to send a large group of you to a school located in, um… England..." he stepped back, not knowing how to deal with the situation. Justin Trudeau, the Prime Minister of Canada, for those who don't know stepped forward with a paper. "Thank you, Mr. **Errr**. Now, the nations who will be going are, America, Canada, France, England, Australia, New Zealand, Sealand, Wy, Austria, Hungary, North and South Italy, Spain, Germany and Prussia, Romania, Moldova, The Nordics, Japan, Hong Kong, China, South Korea, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Russia and his sisters, The Baltics, Poland, and Seborga. Any questions?" he looks up at the Nations, questioningly. America steps forward, "Um, yeah. The fuck are we going, the fuck WHY we're going, and when the fuck we're going?" Romania's Boss steps forward. "To answer two of your questions, Hogwarts, in England/Scotland, September 1st." he then steps back, while the said nations huddled together, and Romania picks up little Moldova. "Are you sure we want to do this guys?" Germany asks. "Oh, I don't know~ I think it'll be fun, right Roma?" Spain asks. "I don't really give a fuck. Sure. What the fuckever." South Italy replies. "Oh come on Fratello! Do you need some hug therapy again?" North Italy warns. South Italy's eyes widen "N-no. I'm good Feli." Everyone else watched this interaction with interest, well until England clears his throat to catch everyone's attention. "I don't know guys… There's some pretty horrible-" he gets interrupted as he starts coughing, and France starts panicking when he notices that he's coughing blood, while England falls to his knees, still coughing. Romania hands Moldova to Hungary as he and Norway run to England's side, and everyone else starts freaking out. "England! England listen!" Romania, says, "Can you tell me where you're being attacked?"

XxVxX

America's POV

"-attacked?" I hear Romania say. Wait! Fuck! Attacked?! The fuck's going on here? "Lukas!" I shout, "Hmm?" He replies not looking towards me but still showing he heard me, while he's still paying attention to England. "Can you explain what the fuck is going on?!" "Hmm? Oh! Faen[1]… Yes." He turns toward us and walks back over to the rest of us, mumbling under his breath, "Angrepet er under kontroll .. Romania har er under kontroll .. Ro deg ned Lukas.[2]" Denmark, though still slightly inebriated, hears it, and gets an unhappy face. "So, what England was going to say, was that the magical community, where Hogwarts is located, is under attack by a Hitler wannabe, no offense Austria and Germany." He says, looking to the mentioned Nations, "None taken." They replied in unison.

XxVxX

Norway's POV

How the fuck do I explain this? "Well, the reason he is a Hitler wannabe is because he's trying to 'cleanse' the magical community of anything less than a pureblood. What I mean by that," he explains, noticing the non-magical nations' expressions, "Are there are different 'ranks' of magical purity. A pureblood is someone with both magical parents, and a long line of magical family history. A Half-blood is someone who either has one magical parent and one non-magical parent, called a muggle-" "Or, in North America, especially in MACUSA, a NoMag" America blurts. "That too," Norway says, not even caring that he was interrupted, "Or, a pureblood and a muggleborne. A muggleborne, is someone who had no magical parents, and is normally a recessive gene." I glance back at England and Romania, who both seem to be fine, and walk towards them. "Romania!" "Hmm? Lukas? De ce ai nevoie?[3]" he asked. "I'll look after him. You go explain what's going on over there, and send France back." I said. "Esti bine? O să o fac, dar am nevoie să știu dacă ești bine, de asemenea[4]." He asked, concerned. "Nu-ți face griji, sunt bine."[5] I replied, speaking in his native tounge. "Okay…"

Romania's POV

He should be fine… I thought, walking back to the group. I looked towards the bosses, who were either staring worriedly at England, or talking quietly amongst themselves, looking between the Nations and each other. "Oi! France~" I said, startling the fuck out of him. "Oh- oui Roumanie[6,7]?" He asked, startled. "Norway wants you to help him with England." I said, then approached him, and said, softly, "He's been asking for you. Prepare yourself. He's… in a lot of pain." I said, then walked to Hungary, grabbing Moldova as France ran over to England. Germany suddenly said, "What the hell is even going on?! Why's England coughing up blood just. . . What?" I jumped, and almost dropped Moldova. "Oh! What has Norway explained so far? Just that he was a Hitler wannabe? Oh come on! Nelegitim[8]… He could have given me more to work with, okay. So… You know how it feels when there's a murder? Like a sharp stab? Yes? Okay. Now, to 'cleanse' the world, you have to kill. It's in the magical community, and so, he uses magic to murder. A magical murder hurts 10x worse. And if done with a lot of people at once, as done by Vol- You-know-who, forgot he tabooed his name, ( **A/N: I know that's not until the 7** **th** **book, I still wanted to do this** ) it can cause him to cough up blood a lot, and a lot of blood. Do you guys have any questions?" I asked looking back up at the nations, instead of Moldova. They all looked horrified, and I realised that that might have been a lot to take in at once… Oops.

XxVxX

France's POV  
"Mon dieu that's a lot of blood! Poor Lapin..." I say, as I approach England and Norway. I lean down and stroke Angleterre's hair. He was done coughing for right now, but Norway says he shouldn't start again to help my anxiety. "Oh poor cher, lapin..." his head was laid in my lap, with me still stroking his hair. "Cher..." I lean down and kiss his forehead. "That's good. Just, stay like that with him. I'm going to go talk to his boss." Norway gets up while I keep whispering soothing words to England while he slowly falls asleep. ( **A/N: Sorry! Fuck I'm bad at France, okay?!** )

Norway's POV

I walk up to our bosses who look at me hopefully like, maybe I just saved the world. ''Okay, screw the mystery. Why the fuck do you want us to go to England's magic school?" I asked, still with my pooker face, as always, never showing my emotions. Germany's boss piped up, "We need to have you nations protect the school, and everyone in it, including Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley." I contemplate on this, thank him, and walk over to the head table, noticing all the other nations already left. I stand on the table and yell to the world, "LISTEN HERE!" everyone gathers round, with France helping England stay standing, "Our bosses revealed to me why we need to go, okay? There is a threat putting the school and all its students in danger. They want us to go to protect everyone, and all the hidden shit and secrets at the school. Do we all agree to go?" I ask looking at everyone expectantly, conjuring up pen and paper to write down who's going or not. I wasn't expecting though, that everyone would agree, even the drunk nations, Belarus, and the peace loving Canada, and Switzerland. The bosses all cheered happily and England fell asleep, again. All and all? Quite a normal day if you ask me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N:**

Congrats! You reached the end. I'll explain everything now. I've had this idea for quite a while now and just now had the inspiration to write. This was supposed to be a comedy chapter, but I wanted a chance to try to explain main pairing, and set up some background. And also, I listen to music while I write, so certain music changes the mood. And, because all of this, in this chapter, just this ENTIRE chapter, will be relevant. I have this planned out, and an amazing plan with Umbridge's pen with Prussia. Though what sounds better, I'm totally awesome, and can take this like a boss, bitch![1] or, See? Told you I was hardcore![2] say in reviews if anyone bothers to review. Everything accepted, but flames will be responded to, and if you are a little bitch, who don't have an account and try to flame, you will be a separate area when I respond on the story like, HHHH(HealingHeroHugs)

Thanks for the review, blah blah blah, I will put, Flames! And then Guest a: You're a bitch, and I've heard worse, or something like that. Human Names, planned houses (that might change), and translations! (Pairings as well) I feel like all the interhouse shipping and yaoi will confuse the hell out of the school, which is why I have pairings.

Australia- Jett Kirkland, Not decided, Gryffindor

Austria- Roderich Edelstein, AusSwiss, Ravenclaw

America- Alfred F Jones, AmeBel, Gryffindor

Belarus- Natalya Arslokaya, AmeBel Gryffindor

Canada- Matthew Williams, PruCan Slytherin

China- Wang Yao, RoChu, Ravenclaw

Denmark- Matthias Kohler, DenNor Gryffindor

England- Arthur Kirkland, FrUk, Ravenclaw

Estonia- Eduard Von Bock, EstUkr, Ravenclaw

Finland- Tino Vainamoinen, SuFin, Gryffindor

France- Francis Bonnefoy, FrUK, Slytherin

Germany- Ludwig Beilschimdt, GerIta, Slytherin

Hong Kong- Wang Leon, HongIce, Slytherin

Hungary- Elizaveta Hedarvy, HunLiech, Gryffindor

Iceland- Emil Steilsoon, HongIce, Not Decided

North Italy- Feliciano Vargas, GerIta, Hufflepuff

South Italy- Lovino Vargas, Spamano, Slytherin

Japan- Honda Kiku, KorPan, Ravenclaw

South Korea- Yong Soo Im, KorPan, Slytherin

Latvia- Raivis Galante, SeaLat, Slytherin

Liechtenstein- Lilli Zwingilli, HunLiech, Not Decided

Lithuania- Toris Laurinaitis, PolLiet, Slytherin

Moldova- Aurel Lupei, Not Decided, Not Decided

New Zealand- Wellesey Kirkland, Not Decided, Not Decided

Norway- Lukas Kjetil, DenNor, Ravenclaw

Poland- Felicks Lukasiewicz, PolLiet, Slytherin

Prussia- Gilbert Beilschimdt, PruCan, Slytherin

Romania- Vasillica Lupei, Not Decided, Ravenclaw

Russia- Ivan Braginsky, RoChu, Hufflepuff

Sealand- Peter Kirkland, SeaLat, Not Decided

Seborga- Marchello Vargas, SebWy, Slytherin

Spain- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Spamano, Slytherin

Sweden- Berwald Oxternia, SuFin, Gryffindor

Switzerland- Vash Zwingilli, AusSwiss, Gryffindor

Ukraine- Yekaterina Not Decided, EstUkr, Hufflepuff

Wy- Not Decided Kirkland, SeaWy, Not Decided


	2. The Sorting!

**A/N: Aha! Welcome back... I hope you do kill me, as I haven't updated since 2k16. I swear, I'll get better, also! England will be a little OOC in some parts. And by a little, I mean a lot of people won't act normal, mwuahah! Everything Not Decided will be revealed in this chapter! Also, some of the houses have changed. I don't want to put too many in England's house. And there were many. Anyways, onward! AMERICA! ITALY! J.K. ROWLING'S NAME IN THE LAST CHPATER IS WRONG, I HAVEN'T SLEPT BUT I REALIZED THAT. SORRY.**

 **America: Hetalia isn't hers, that's Hidekaz Himaryua's! I THINK I SPELLED THAT WRONG**

 **Italy: And Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling~ (I typed that and almost put 'Ve~', but I realized I haven't used that since 2k16)**

 **Also, this will be different from the Order of the Phoenix! '** _ **This is Norwegian' '**_ _This is thoughts'_ **Also, this will be 2k13 at the very least. And another thing, I changed some things for plot. Sorry!**

XxVxX

The confusion had cleared up, and everyone had gone home. France personally wrote everyone about Sep. 1st, and today was then. I mean, it was like a week away. They had all met at Romania's house, and had been aged down, while Norway ran and bought everyone's supplies. Which wasn't cheap and now everyone owed him. Great job you all. Its code for: I don't want to fucking write that out. Anyways! Back on track. Everyone had changed into to normal muggle clothes except for England, and was heading to King Cross station, platform 9 and ¾. Everyone had been aged up or down to at least 5th year, with only Moldova, Latvia, Sealand and Wy, being first years. Seborga was a 2nd year, if you must know. Anyways, they were heading into to central Scotland to get to the station. A couple of minutes later, they reached their destination and were heading towards the wall between 9 and 10. "Okay dudes, so what do we do here?" America asked looking in confusion at the wall. "You walk through it, like this." Norway said, shoving Romania through the wall who popped his head back out. "Ah! Luka you're mean!" he said, pouting. "Don't call me that." Norway said slightly irritated. "Is something wrong with that Ice- Prince?" England asked teasingly. "Screw you guys." Norway said, pushing his carriage through the barrier, as Romania had already gone through, the rest following suit, most laughing at the idiotic nicknames. Everyone gasped as they saw what lay beyond the magical enchantment. "Damn! Now, that is a gorgeous train." Prussia said, awed. Everyone stared at him except for him brothers, who just nodded in agreement while Germany said, "We like trains. We try to make the best of bad memories." Everyone flinched at that, especially the nations who suffered the most like Prussia, Poland, Hungary and Romania, who also instantly understood what he meant. After that moment of tension had passed, they head towards the train, hoping to grab some seats with old friends. England and France managed a carriage with only three people in it, while America, Prussia, Canada, and Belarus managed an empty carriage. Everyone else spread out, with some people making sure to stay close to others, like Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Romania and Moldova got in a carriage together while others grabbed random empty seats.

 **England POV**

France and I had randomly walked into a carriage introducing ourselves to three other 5th years, introducing themselves as Harry, Ron and Hermione. I gasped quietly, realizing who it was and zoning out for a second, nearly falling until France subtly caught me, sitting me down. They stared at me in confusion, while I gleefully thought, ' _The chance of getting Potter and friends upon blindly entering a carriage. Unbelievable._ ' France stared at me worriedly, putting our trunks up in the designated areas. I snapped out of it, and quietly said, "Sorry. That happens sometimes. It's sort of a side effect of... my medicine." ' _Yeah, let's establish that'_ France stared at me in confusion, something like, 'What the hell?!' I quickly said, "It's nothing important, just something for PTSD." France understood, and started going along with it. "Oh, you still have that? Did you bring your medicine?" he said, making the questioning stares of the teens turn on me. "Yes. Alasidair made sure I had them and Dylan's in charge of sending more. And Ian's in charge of..." I got cut off as I started coughing and Francis immediately stood up and yelled, "LUKAS!" sticking his head out of the compartment. I felt the acute taste of iron in my mouth, realizing this as another attack.

XxVxX

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Harry reached his hand up to his scar, Hermione walking over to Harry quickly. Though, of course when Francis yelled, the whistle had blown meaning no one heard. Ron was staring worriedly at both people in the compartment having a 'moment.' Harry had put his hand down, the pain having stopped but Arthur's coughing hadn't even reached its peak yet. Francis, realizing he would have to help Arthur, as the train was getting started and the walls were sound-proof, as well as he had no clue where anyone was. He slammed the doors shut and was back at Arthur's side in a second, as the other three watched on worriedly, frozen to the spot and unable to help.

 **France's POV**

' _Godamn trains. I need Lukas or Vasillica, I don't have time for this!_ ' Quietly, he started talking to Arthur. "Cher, cher, can you hear me? Never mind, of course you can. Where are you being attacked?" even though he was incredibly quiet, they had casted a quick charm to listen in. Ron mouthing,

 **3** **rd** **Person Omnicent POV**

"Attacked? What the hell?" the other two simply shrugging, as they didn't have an answer either. As they were doing this, a pale, blond haired male -?- already in his robes with a cross shaped pin holding his hair back burst in. "Oh thank god! Lukas, help!" Francis yelled. Arthur was still coughing, now lying on his side as to not choke on his blood and you know, die, by accident. The new male, now known as Lukas, glared at the three, "It's impolite to cast a spying charm while someone is in pain." Their jaws quickly dropped, horrified by his voice. It has an accent, which was untraceable to them. But no, that was not what caused the terror; it was that a child, a mere 15 year old child, had very little emotions in his voice. Sure, there was a slight undertone that everyone had, but it didn't help matters to much as most people don't pay enough attention the voice, but the voice, it chilled them. Anyways, he rushed over to Arthur, speaking worriedly, ' _ **Arthur. Arthur can you hear me?'**_ to them, speaking in an unknown language. Arthur nodded, unable to respond in any language. ' _ **Good. What region are you being attacked?'**_ At first, Arthur stared at him, because he can't speak before remembering the mind link they established with Romania because they don't have phones. 'York' and as the others watched the unspoken conversation going on, they noticed Lukas frowning. ' _Not incredibly close to his heart, but rather close to Scotland. That's worrisome.'_ He thought. As soon as he thought that, Arthur had coughed rather hard, the blood becoming visible to the non-nations. They all gasped, Hermione almost screaming. "FAEN!" Lukas yelled, surprising the occupants of the carriage. After that had happened, his 'fit' had stopped, with him sitting up tiredly. Francis walked over, using a red cloth to wipe the blood away, cleaning his face. Arthur yawned; grateful he had changed into his uniform before they had left.

XxVxX

After a couple of minutes Francis excused himself, going to change out of his muggle clothes into the robes. Of course, because they weren't even close to Hogwarts, as they had been stopped by something interfering with the course. Lukas had return back to wherever he was sitting, Francis returned, looking in interest as the three teens ask questions about the male, who was slowly becoming more tired. "Ah, you three must give Arthur a rest. Go get changed." As he said this, the three looked down, realizing that they were in street clothes. "Oh! Thanks for reminding us!" Harry said, blushing. They left the compartment, and Francis sat down next to Arthur, who leaned his head against his shoulder, and Francis started stroking his hair. Arthur leaned into the touch gratefully, falling asleep. The other three walked back in, noticing the scene and becoming mildly bewildered. "So, um, I actually had a question," Ron said, a little bit after he had sat down. Arthur didn't even stir. "Well, multiple questions." Hermione followed up with. "For one, what house are you lot in? Are there more of you, is what happened common?" Harry said, rambling off.

 **France POV**

I rubbed my temple, deciding to just answer the questions. "We need to be sorted, there are about 31 more of us, not counting Lukas, Arthur and myself, and yes, that is a side effect to one of his sicknesses." I started thinking on to what his back story would be. ' _Let's see, PTSD from WWII that he does have, so that's easy, and illnesses. Let's start getting Dylan to send some stuff for his insomnia, and say it's for something.'_ Ron and Harry looked horrified at the thought of 31 other terrifying people with terrifying possible personalities. Where, Hermione looked almost ready to explode from happiness of learning about all the different cultures. "Oh, don't worry; you'll meet them all." I said, smirking evilly. Living for thousands of year certainly had its perks of telling when people were truly terrified. It paid off when he saw the expressions Harry made when he looked at Ron who had an equally horrified expression on his face.

XxVxX

 **With Ame, Can, Gil, and Nat,**

While they were recovering from the experience that they were just put through, Belarus handed out chocolate to all of them. "So," Alfred said, shakily laughing of the experience, "What house do you think you'll guys get? I say I'm Gryffindor!" he ended this with a signature hero pose. "I don't know. I think I'll either get Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Belarus answered, before going to change into her colourless robes. (As in no house colours). "Oh, Gil and I both think we'll get Slytherin." Canada said, after Belarus had returned. She noticed while she was gone, the three boys had changed into their robes. "Anyways, as this is not my first time going to Hogwarts, I know that we are almost to our destination! Keseses." Gilbert said, laughing. For no reason. Who the hell knows, it's Prussia! They all sat down, talking. Eventually, Lukas found them and told them what had happened with England. They all worried for him until He told them he was completely fine, and had fallen asleep. He left after a while, and they slowed down, rolling into the area where they would split off and head to the castle. They had the choice of the thestrals, that they all recognized, even the younger ones, or the boats. Al, being freaked out by the thestrals, chose to ride in the boats and dragged them off.

XxVxX

Francis had also chosen to ride in the boats, even though the golden trio wanted them to ride with them in a carriage. So he carried England bridal style into a random boat that Hagrid had also decided to get in since there were only two people occupying it, not that Arthur noticed, or Francis cared. Arthur had woken up, but he was still a little off, weak and tired. "Hello. So yer some transfer's?" Hagrid asked. "Also, is he okay?" he added as an afterthought, looking at the worryingly unresponsive body of Arthur. "Ah, oui, we are. He's... not exactly good. He started coughing blood up on the train. I suspect it's one of his illnesses. Or, some effect of one of his medicines." France answered. "Ah. I'm Hagrid, by the way. Groundskeeper and Care o' magical creatures teacher." The burly half-giant said, a little awkwardly. "Bonjour. I'm Francis, the representative of France, and this here is Arthur. He's English, but he comes from Durmstrang, as do I and most of the transfers." He answered questions, acting friendly, when suddenly, Arthur shot up, nearly falling into the lake, if Hagrid hadn't caught him. "Whoa! Ye' need to calm down!" the half-giant yelled. "Y-york- it- it burns! It's London all over again..." Arthur yelled, exactly as the boats finally reached the Hogwarts shore.

XxVxX

Francis started picking Arthur up bridal style, until he screamed. Alfred and the others heard this, and quickly caught up with them."Here, hand him to me!" Alfred yelled. Hagrid was yelling for help, not understanding what was going on. Belarus quickly said, "York?" to Francis, as she noticed his left hand was turning bright red, France only nodded. "I thought so. Alfred, follow me, we need to hurry." She quickly ran off with Al, carrying the whimpering nation. The other first years we watching in worry utterly confused. The micronations and Moldova ran up to them, Sealand almost in tears said, "What's happening with big brother?" the others nodding, Wy actually looking worried. Quietly, Moldova said, "Vas said York was in flames. Almost completely gone. But it's not bad. Just property damages, a couple of small children unlucky enough to not be able to run, the elderly and sick. It's almost over." Sealand was reassured, but the other stared in confusion. "I have a mind connection with Vas, who has one with Lukas and Arthur. He says Arthur's mind is a mess." Everyone was reassured, suddenly got a worried frown. Matthew frowned, and told Hagrid to calm down. Of course, he didn't. But, eventually, he had calmed down enough to start leading all the students up to Hogwarts.

XxVxX

McGonagall was waiting there worried, as a young man and woman had ran past her carrying an injured student, and the first years hadn't arrived yet, nor any transfers that she could talk to. "Hagrid! What seems to be the matter?" She asked the deathly pale half-giant. "Um, Professor' McGonagall, that be Arthur, fella' started speaking gibberish about York and screaming, and I guess his friend," "Alfred." Matthew supplied. "His friend Alfred, ran past with this girl." "Natalya." Sealand supplied. "Arthur is my brother, but I've never seen that happen! Francis said stuff like that can happen, because he has sickness and all the different medicines can react negatively with each other." Peter exclaimed. "Which one of you is Francis?" The professor asked sharply. Francis tentatively raised his hand to keep up an image of fifteen year old exchange student. "After you and your friends have been sorted, I trust you enough to get everyone up to the task of waiting in the Great Hall until all the other students leave, as I have the feeling there are too many of you to fit in an office, yes?" Francis nodded, but asked, "Why me?" she acted like she didn't hear him and just walked in the little room where they were met with the sight of the other transfers. France sighed in relief as he saw that Lukas and Vasillica were dealing with Arthur, and started to walk towards them when McGonagall suddenly exclaimed, "What is going on here? I leave you all alone and the entire area is trashed?!" he looked around the hall, realizing that it looked like a 'meeting' had just happened. The alcohol table was set up with Liza holding bets on who could drink the most vodka; Russia, Latvia, Finland or Prussia. So far, Prussia had 7, Russia had 12, Finland had 27, and Latvia had a staggering 84 bottles. Sweden had been supplying, and he wasn't even close to being out. England was laying on the floor with his left hand bandaged, and Norway and Romania chanting over him. Denmark and Iceland were having a battle over Disney movies and Italy was cooking pasta. Romano was bitching to Spain and Poland about having to be here, while most of the other nations were watching the game going on. All of the first years were horrified upon entering the waiting hall, some gagging at the smell of the liquor. Sealand questioned, "Is this what a meeting is like? NEAT."

XxVxX

After a while, they were streaming into the great hall after everything had been cleaned up. The nations who had been drinking were fine, except for Prussia, who was slight staggering. After all the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement. "This year, students, we have set up a program with other countries to send one representative each! To welcome our guests, for the next week, there will only be food from every country. Now, let's have them be sorted." Everyone watched with bated breaths waiting for the first name to be called. "Arslovkaya, Natalya!"

 **Harry And Friends POV**

We hear the first name being called, so we stop our conversation as she walked over to the stool. She wasn't that bad looking, and Ron stated that out loud."GRYFFINDOR!" was heard throughout the room, and we clapped loudly. Happy we got the first transfer, and her robes quickly changed to match our house. She walked over, and sat down next to us, and introduced herself. "Beilschimdt, Gilbert!" Was called next, and a pale skinned, red eyed student slowly staggered up to the stool. "Psst! Natalya, you said you knew all of them. What's wrong with that kid? Is he a Death Eater or something?" Ron asked. "Oh, Gilbert? Many things. But mainly he's albino and had a drinking contest that involved Swedish vodka directly before this. I believe he lost to Brother, Raivis, and Tino." She said absentmindedly. "How much did he have to drink?" was asked at the same time Hermione asked, "He DRANK?" horrified. "Oh, he just had seven bottles of vodka. And yes, we all drink. What's wrong with that? I'm pretty sure your drinking age is 16. His is 14, he's from Prussia." Natalya said, slightly offended. During that was going on, I was watching the sorting as the hat said after a considerable amount of time, "SLYTHERIN!" I was worried that he might become an enemy, but if Fred and George could sneak him more alcohol, I don't think so. But I'm always wrong, as I've been told. The next name to be called was "Beilschimdt, Ludwig!" and I asked, "Hey, Natalya, are they brothers or something? I mean, they look nothing alike." She answered, "Oh, Так. There are many siblings, and multiple twins. I myself have an older sister and brother, but we're all in the same year. It makes it easier."

XxVxX

We listened to the applause after he too was sent to Slytherin. "Von Bock, Eduard!" was called up next, and a nerdy looking kid with a laptop walked up. "Huh. They got it right." I heard Natalya mumble. "Shouldn't he be last? I mean, there's a V, and we got by alphabet." I heard Ron say. "No. Von doesn't count. His technical last name is just 'Bock' because Von is just- I can't explain." Natalya said. "RAVENCLAW!" was yelled, and they applauded happy that they even got someone. "Oh, well no shit." Natalya said. "Wait, what?" Hermione said. "That's the smart house right? The one you should be in? Well, Eduard has his own website, he's a hacker and he protected himself and 'brothers' of sorts in their old house before we, the little orphanage we all live in, adopted them by outsmarting the foster parents they had. They are brothers of sorts because he, Lat- Ravis and Lithu- Toris come from the Baltic States, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania." She said the nation names with ease, and slightly stumbled over their actual names. "Sorry. In the little building we all stay in, when working on English some of us with heavier accents couldn't say all of the names as easy as others, so Alfred came up with the idea to call each other by the nations we come from. You'll really understand why that was easier for the English speakers when you meet Felicks, or Poland." The next name called was "Bonnefoy, Francis." And a fabulous looking transfer walked up with gorgeous hair. "I do hope Arthur and he share a house... Otherwise, it'll be worrisome to have to do certain 'things'." She said nervously. "RAVENCLAW!" echoed throughout the room, surprising a lot of people. Namely the nations. Speaking of the transfers, I looked over and saw that there was one who looked like a first year, one who looked like an adult, and Arthur, who was leaning against the wall, with Lukas and some other kid hovering over him. When Francis heading over towards the table, there was a scream, and everyone looked towards the transfers, where Arthur had just screamed out of agony and a random cut sliced his left cheek open. Someone yelled, "BRITAIN!" which was probably one of the transfers, and everyone looked in confusion. Francis ran over there faster than what I thought was possible, and Belarus, Gilbert, and Ludwig stood up quickly. Madam Pomfrey was up, and rushing towards Arthur and the rest of the staff was with her wondering what the hell was going on. I stood up, and walk towards the carnage when everyone else was sitting in confusion. I heard the kid I haven't seen before ask something in a language I couldn't understand. Arthur responded with, "Newcastle!" ' _Newcastle ? What does a town in England have to do with anything_ ' the three looked at each other in worry. "He's quickly approaching us Luka. What should we do?" I heard the kid ask. Now, by then the staff had reached the commotion, and Arthur had started coughing. Francis kneeled down and took out the red cloth again, while the staff looked on in confusion, wondering what was going to happen. All of a sudden, they saw the red starting to come from his mouth while Francis wiped it off of his face at the same time it came in, slowly, with just a small trickle. Madam Pomfrey started rushing again and started to cast spells to see what was wrong with him, while McGonagall started to try and calm the school down. Snape levitated him, and started rushing to the hospital wing with Francis, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore following.

XxVxX

After a couple of minutes, the sorting started up again. "Braginsky, Ivan" was called out, and Natalya scoffed slightly, seemingly not as worried as we originally thought. "Ivan? Really? Say it with me, Ee-vahn. Not Eye-van." She mumbled sarcastically making Ron snort. Anyways, I leaned in towards them and said, "That's your brother? He looks like he could be a Death Eater or something!" At which Natalya snorted, "Big Brother? He locked himself in a room when he was younger because a hamster didn't want to be friends with him. He's really a big, cuddly five year old." After she said that, the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" "See? I told you!"a transfer yelled, while someone who looked to be his twin handed him four bottles of maple syrup- "Holy- does that bloke have a POLAR BEAR?!" Ron said, referring to the kid who yelled, while Natalya just laughed, "Oh yes. Matthew does have a polar bear, and he just won a bet. Speaking of which, I did too. Hang on a second." And with that, she stood up, walked over to the kid who lost a bet, and was handed something. She walked back over, and Hermione promptly asked her what she had, which she answered with, "A date with that boy, a target, and these babies," she said, unrolling the bundle which showed to be a vast knife collection. And a couple of large hair bows. "Braginsky, Yekatrina" walked over to the stool, where everyone stared at her, 'assets'. "Hey! Don't look at my sister like that!" both Ivan and Natalya yelled, brandishing a metal pipe and four throwing knives. Everyone immediately stopped, not before her sister giggled, "Ah, you two. I can protect myself, you have no need to worry, Так?" and the noise of a gun being cocked rang throughout the room when the hat was placed on her head. We all sat in silence until the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF". Everyone was silent after that, and the sorting went on. "Fernandez Carriedo, Antonio" was placed into "SLYTHERIN" "Edelstein, Roderich", "Ravenclaw!" The boy, Raivis Galante was put into in Slytherin, we gained a new member who introduced herself as "Hedervary, Elizaveta!", and "Honda, Kiku" was placed into Ravenclaw, when suddenly, all hell broke loose.

XxVxX

"Jones, Alfred F." We watched as a kid dressed in robes, with a bomber jacket over it bounced over to the stool. Before McGonagall even put the Sorting Hat on him, it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" we clapped again as the Natalya said, "He's sitting next to me." Ron, who was already sitting next to her said, "But I'm here." So she promptly stood up and pushed him off of the bench and waved the kid over. Alfred, being Alfred immediately helped Ron up and let him sit in his spot. "You know, you could have just asked, right?" he said as the rest of the table moved to let them sit next to each other. We were watched as Hermione asked where the he was from. "I'm from the great US of A!" and then, hell went loose. "I know her 'cause we're dating~!" silence was never so quiet, and Natalya stabbed a knife through his hand as Ivan appeared out of nowhere behind them. "And yet... You still chase me around, and ask to become one? And, you never told me you were dating capitalist swine! I HAD A BET! How long have you two been together, actually I might still win." Natalya sat there bewildered as Alfred screamed in pain, and Dumbledore just sat there, watching in interest. "Four months." He quickly counted back on his hand when that would be, and exclaimed, "Aha! In your face Feliciano!~" and sat back down as Kiku rushed over to Alfred, quickly pulling the knife out before skin starting healing around it, and bandaged it. "Nat! You're mean! And, at least I told my family!" Alfred whined, completely forgetting his injury. "No, I told Matthew." Natalya answered. As they argued, the sorting went on. "Kirkland, Jett!" Was also sorted into Gryffindor and Gilbert yelled out, "Oh god! We're at the Kirklands! There are so many of them!" and Jett just nodded sadly. "Kirkland, Arthur!" was yelled, but no one came up. All of the transfers tensed, while everyone starting whispering. Jett yelled out, "He's not in here mates! Go on to Wells!" and the whispering became a little bit louder. "Kirkland, Wellesley!" Was sorted into Hufflepuff, and we kept going on, wondering when it would stop, if they would ever get out, if they would ever get to eat, who knows? "Kirkland, Peter!" was sorted into Gryffindor, "Kirkland, Wisteria!" to Gryffindor as well, "Kjetil, Lukas" To Ravenclaw, "Kohler, Matthias" Was sorted into Gryffindor, "Lukasiewichz, Felicks" was sorted into Slytherin, with a "I see what you mean", "Laurinaitis, Toris!" Went off to Slytherin as well, "Lupei, Vasillica" To, "Ravenclaw!" "Lupei, Aurel!" joined us in Gryffindor, "Steilsson Emil" joined Ivan in Hufflepuff, a terrifying looking transfer named "Oxternia, Berwald" joined us in Gryffindor, scaring the fuck out of Neville, not so much Natalya and Alfred, but even the other transfers were scared. "Vargas, Feliciano!" went to Hufflepuff, but I noticed Kiku and Ludwig looked saddened by that. "Vargas, Lovino!" went to Slytherin, which he looked horrified by, but Antonio, I think he was, looked absolutely ecstatic at the fact, or did he always? And finally, "Vargas, Marcello!" joined his brother in Slytherin. "Vainamoinen, Tino" joined us in Gryffindor, sitting down next to Berwald and hugging him. "Wang," that name got some snickering, "Yao," went up to the stool where before he sat down said quickly, "I am a male! Do not get me confused with other gender!" was sorted in Hufflepuff where he sat down next to Ivan with a huff, who patted his head consolingly. "Wang, Leon!" was sorted into Slytherin, where he sat down next to Lovino. "Williams, Matthew" was sorted into Slytherin, where he sat down next to Gilbert, "Yong Soo, Im" was sorted into Slytherin, where he sat down next to Matthew, and started chatting up a storm. Finally, "Zwingli, Lilli" and "Zwingli, Vash" were both sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up ready to give a speech, when Francis walked back in with Snape and Arthur, who was sorted in Ravenclaw, and sat in between Vasillica and Francis, being supported by Francis, and deathly pale.

XxVxX

Everyone had finished eating, and now everyone was getting up to leave when Francis walked past all the tables yelling, "All transfers! Stay where you are!" After everyone had filed out, and everyone had moved to the same table, McGonagall and the others had converged on them, explaining anything and asking questions. "Hem, hem." Umbridge cleared her throat. "Let's just introduce ourselves, yes? I, am Professor Umbridge, and I teach defense against the dark arts." "I am Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, and I teach transfiguration." And so they continued on like that, when they reached the transfers, they introduced themselves and said what country they were from. "Okay, enough of that. I am going to read who will share dorms. Five to each dorm, girls can go into either dorm, but males can only go to theirs. You'll all get schedules tomorrow, and you can chose what extra classes to take, and do try to wake up on time tomorrow, yes?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

 **A/N: And there we go. I'll tell you who has what dorm, go down to see it. Funny thing, I wrote out Alfred being sorted, than I was, "Shit, there are so many other people." So I had to write all of that in. I do hope you enjoyed, Poor England though. Okay, so York is his left hand and that was set on fire, and Newcastle is his left cheek, and there was a mass murder there. 3 days, above 5,160 words, Above 29,874 characters, enjoy!**

 **Gryffindor:**

America, Denmark, Australia, Sealand, Moldova.

Sweden, Finland, Switzerland, Ron , Harry

Hungary, Belarus, Liechtenstein, Wy , Hermione

 **Slytherin:**

Canada, Prussia, Spain, Germany, Romano

Poland, Lithuania, Draco, Korea, Hong-Kong

Seborga, Latvia, Lucky Guest, Lucky Guest, Lucky Guest

 **Hufflepuff:**

Russia, China, Italy, Iceland, Lucky Guest

Lucky Guest, Ukraine, Lucky Guest, Lucky Guest, Lucky Guest

 **Ravenclaw:**

France, England, Romania, Norway, Japan

China, Austria, Male!Oc, Lucky Guest, Lucky Guest

Luna, Normal!Oc, APS, FotP, Lucky Guest

 **Hasta La Pasta,**

 **HetalianOtaku**


	3. Class! (Written by AwesomePastaSauce)

**A/N: Welcome, welcome... This chapter is being written by AwesomePastaSauce, but Mel and I'll help her (And I'm writing until the chap. actually starts). Um, so our first –un-lucky guest is...**

Miss mysteri- first unlucky guest, Hufflepuff, Muslim, calls people Poppet, No pairing, Nur Umariah Sabrina binti Aminurruddin, Malaysian, Nickname: Maybe Sabrina? Sab? Nur? I dunno. Mid back length raven hair, Asian tan skin, 5'3-ish. (Average height for age and region), Black eyes. Cheeky, mischievous, nurturing, Mother Hen, YAOI, adventurous, slightly 2p!E, (OURS), loves calling people poppet, hates swearing, and keeps a swear jar at all times, Hufflepuff. Coulrophobia, not easily startled, loves Martial arts, muggleborne, unhealthily addicted to books, always needs books, and a pencil case (scissors, glue, tape, pencils, pens, markers, and wand). Hates Umbitch, platonically flusters Snape, motion sickness, (can't ride brooms without vomiting) familiar is a black cat named Fluffy, but ironically is allergic to cats, (so carries medicine) and furs and Feathers. Very susceptible to cold, so always has a jacket with her. Always- and wears earmuffs. Not thick, but enough to slightly muffle sound because she's very sensitive to it. Favourite colours are Blue, black, and purple, hates pink, and has blue and black glasses (Twins~!), nearsighted (can't see far away), and can't eat pork or drink alcohol. Loves burgers, but not fucking America's greasy fast food junk- homemade. Loves spiders, lizards, and isn't afraid of cockroaches, just finds them disgusting. Dolls are scary~, only likes plushies, and will burn any doll. Incredibly true to her word, if she says she will, she'll do it (Do you like America or-), has social anxiety, (But not extreme) and normal anxiety. Favourite subjects are: COMC (Care of Magical Creatures) and DADA (Still hates Umbitch though). Pesters Malfoy, calls him adorable, (Like an overbearing parent-) and annoys him to no end. Helps out the Twins, or Neville. Sort of an isolationist, or around the lake reading or gardening. Mother and Father are incredibly supportive, and just kinda chill. She has a little brother who 4 years younger, but wasn't 11 in time, so he'll get his letter next year. Likes sending howlers just to screw with people, and wears a tudung (shawl) a lot, hates heel and make up, always wears white silk gloves, loves anime and writing. No pairing, no exceptions. Loves creeping people out, (It was glorious when she was messaging me about herself, quite literally said, 'I love creeping people of like a ghost. No. BATMAN. Yes. Batman. Probably his Robin- wait. That man got so many Robins. ((I couldn't breathe)) ) Loves fish and mushrooms, and in pain, or surprised will yell/yelp 'MEOW' or 'MEW'!

 **Next is our friend who doesn't have an account, so her name'll be Emma!**

Emma- Blonde, Gryffindor, 5'8.5, loves Hamilton, closest with Ali, and best friends with Alfred. Blue eyes, and part Veela.

 **And then we have us, Iggs, Mel, and Ali! You'll learn more about us, but I'll give some... Appearances. (Also, Taiwan is in Ravenclaw, and shares a dorm with Luna and I, Mel and Iggs)**

 **Ali-** Ravenclaw, sly, and 5'11. We're all in 6th year, by the way. Wears nerd glasses that are navy blue and black, starves self occasionally, so is a little thin. Metamorphmagus, but generally has shoulder length black or midnight blue hair, one red eye and one green. (Prussia and Spain coloured!). Almost never wears robes, generally in a hoodie, jeans and combat boots, (which make her 6'0). Pureblood, and an orphan. She lives with Iggs and Mel, who are sisters (Sometimes, I swear they fucking are.) (WE ALL LOVE YAOIIIIIIIIIII) (And we're friends with Sab) Changes appearance depending on moods, to the extreme (Ex: Enraged: Red, shoulder length hair, black eyes and a Romania tooth.)

 **Mel-** Ravenclaw, brash and 5'6. Slightly chubby, and an alcoholic lightweight. Animagus, registered, and has chin length brown hair with a neon green strip. Has Teal/Blue eyes. Almost never wears robes, and generally wear a goth Alice in Wonderland dress and black heels. (That make her 5'8) Halfblood, and sisters with Iggs/Claire. (She's a lynx)

 **Claire-** Ravenclaw, absentminded and 5'8. Animagus, Italian Greyhound, registered. With mid-back length red hair (you motherfucking ginger-) with gray eyes (FUCK I WROTE GAY EYES! XD) and almost never wears robes, wears a plaid shirt and jeans, or cosplay! –WE ALL LOVE DEATH PARADE WHO KNOWS WHAT THAT IS?!-

 **Oh fuck we're sins... And one sinammon roll. (^** J **^) anyways, Claire's takin' it from here-**

 _ **HIIII! Okay, so today we go to the commons, get a thunderstorm and write a letter to Scotland... And we go to our classes.**_

 **Rule Number One (LINEBREAK)**

ARTHUR POINT OF VIEW

We all walk to the common rooms, with the head of house walking us as the prefects are all gone. Professor Flitwick keeps shooting me nervous glances as I walk down, heavily supported by Francis and Lukas. He tells us how to get in, and walks over to Francis saying, "If your friend there isn't well by tomorrow, tell us and you can stay here all day with him, okay?" Francis nods gratefully as an answer, but as an afterthought adds, "If I need to, I'll need permission to take out either Lukas," he nods to the mentioned nation, who nods his hid in recognition, "or Vas." He says slightly louder to get Romania's attention, who waves at his name being mentioned. "Oh, of course!" the short professor nods quickly. "Merci- ah. Thank you." Francis says, correcting himself. Flitwick walks away, and we all listen to the given riddle, "Scythe of darkness, Shadow's light. Guiding eye of thirteenth sight." Everyone looks around, utterly confused. I speak up and say, "Moon.". The door opens, and everyone looks at me in awe. "What?" I ask, blushing. "Oh! Mon amour, that was simply brilliant!" Francis answered, picking me up. I gasped, and blushed harder. "H-how about w-we j-just find our d-dorms, yeah?" I ask. All the non-nations in the room stare at us in confusion, before either shrugging or walking over towards us, as was the case with three girls, strangely not dressed in robes, with two squealing. "I knew we'd get the yaoi!" the one with the glasses yelled. Everyone else just sort of faceplams, while Francis and I look at them in confusion. Glasses-Girl, as I'll call her introduces herself first. "Hiya! My name's Ali, yes I know it's a male Swedish name, but my parents are ignorant Danes," at which Norway snickered at, "who decided to name me that. Anyways, they're dead now, and I never got to tell them that. Brown haired girl is Melanie, and gray eyes is Claire, but call them Mel and Iggs. They're twins, but they don't look similar. Which confuses me. Like, a lot- oh sorry! I'm a flibbertigibbet, aren't I? What're your names? I missed the sorting, I got detention with Umbitch, which is why she was gone for a little bit, see?" she lifts up her long sleeve, which reveals multiple cuts spelling out words. What I could read was, ' _I must shut up' 'Fuck you, Umbitch'_ which was crossed out, _'I musn't disrespect my teachers'_ written over it, and then a bleeding cut reading, ' _Must not.'_ "Oh bloody fuck- apparently I can't say musn't. Iggs grab me a tissue-" she said, while the red haired one, Iggs, ran to get a bowl of potion and a cloth. "Yeah, that one's new. I had to write it a lot, that's why it's so deep. And that's only this hand. I swear…" she dips the cloth in the liquid, and holds it against the phrase. "What's that? And, that's child abuse!" Francis says, horrified. "Oh yeah no. She's had worse." Mel said, speaking up for the first time. She rolls her eyes. "Iggs is that the right potion?" she asks. "No. It's bloody fucking water." Ali answers. Claire, or 'Iggs' hold up her hands. "Sorry! We ran out of ingredients on 'musn't disrespect'!" she ends with a whining tone, obviously embarrassed. "What is it?" I ask, and then say, "Oh, and to answer your question, I'm Arthur, and the person holding me is Francis." for some reason, 'Iggs' squeals when I finish my sentence. "What?" I ask, confused. "OH MY GOD THE ACCENT! NORTH LONDONER!" Ali yells, falling to the ground in her excitement. Even Mel, who'd been crossing her arms and glaring, was dying in a pit of despair. Francis, understand what they're laughing about, starts chuckling, and I feel the rumbling vibrations from his chest where he's still holding me. I whimper slightly, still tired and in some pain because in the sudden change of stillness. Ali immediately stands back up with no trace of laughter and drops her cloth, leaning over me. "Baby, are you all right?!" it confuses me at she sounds incredibly worried. I answer, still slightly confused, "It just hurt when he started laughing. It jostled me and slightly inflamed the injuries." Francis had stopped laughing a little bit earlier, said, "Desole, amour." And kisses my head slightly. Ali goes from angry to melting into a puddle on the floor, yelling, "I WILL GO DOWN WITH SHIP!" the other two was standing now, and everyone else had already left. "Hey, would you two like to know how to sneak into Snape's ingredient closet? We need shit for a potion." Mel offered, while Ali was still on the floor. "Ah, no. We'll need to do some things before tomorrow, so we'll need to go to our room now. Desole." Francis answered. "Ah. Too bad then. Maybe next time? We do this a lot." And with that, Mel and Iggs hauled Ali up and dragged her into the hallway to illegally gather ingredients for a potion.

 **Arbiters must never stop judgment, for that is what they were made to do (LINE BREAK)**

Everyone had settled in, with Ukraine meeting someone named Nur Umariah Sabrina binti Aminurruddin, but was told to just call the bookworm 'Sab', short for Sabrina. Francis had written to the older UK brothers, and the other three had come back quickly, and were talking with Luna in their dorm. The problem was now. Everyone was asleep, when the first rolling of thunder woke up one of the occupants of the Ravenclaw dorms. His name was Arthur Kirkland, know of as 'Britain', to close friends. The problem here being, the thunder always brought him back to two **very** specific memories. It was the thunder that brought him back to September 7, 1940. It was the rain that brought him back to 1776. Two very important dates... the day his heart was bombed, and one of the first times his heart was broken, stemming from a petty rebellion. And that was how Francis found him, curled in a ball shaking and sobbing. Francis cursed, mainly because Arthur had already had a rough day, and he had to end it off with... **this!** Quickly, he stood up, and rummaged through his trunk searching for his phone. He had always kept a pair of headphones when he was in Britain, mainly for Arthur's sake. Sure, it rained above average in Arthur's nation, but he could never get over the experience. He walked over to the bed closest to his, though he was starting to think he might as well just enchant his bed into a queen sized and have them sleep together. He brought the shaking Brit into his arms, and put the headphones on him, quickly turning on the playlist he had already chosen. It consisted of the songs that made him think of Arthur, and their relationship in general. He started rocking the smaller boy back and forth, starting to comfort him. Soon enough, Arthur fell asleep, but he didn't dare take out the headphones. He knew England was an incredibly light sleeper, so he just lay down with the Brit still held in his arms, falling into a deep sleep quickly.

 **Rule Number Two (LINEBREAK)**

 ****I woke up to the noises of cameras clicking, but when I opened my eyes, I only saw Ali, Mel and Claire standing in front of the bed. I quickly became confused, and I noticed the Ali's hands were both wrapped in bandages. "Hiya! Good morning. We tried to steal, but he caught us, so we just asked for some bandages. Luckily Snape doesn't ask." As she had noticed he was staring at her hands. I stood up, while Arthur slowly sat up, and noticed the guests, and hid his face in Francis's chest. "Aw, baby... What's wrong?" Iggs asked. "I'm just embarrassed..." Arthur answered, slightly muffled. Mel patted his head and went back to the conversation. "So, we have breakfast, and you guys can join us! Mainly because we don't have friends. Well, we have Sab, Luna and you guys, but that's it. By the way, your friends left you." As they pointed this out, I noticed the other beds were indeed empty. "So change! We'll be waiting in the common room." Iggs yelled. They ran out of the room, and Arthur and I changed into our robes. Arthur hugged me and said, "Merci... Je t'aime..." and blushed. "Je t'aime aussi, mon amour." We parted and walked to join the girls, who were fawning over something on their phones. I cleared my throat, and they straightened themselves quickly, walking with us. "So, you'll get your schedules, we have ours' already, and I hope we share classes! Or, that you guys have some with Sab and Luna! We say you'd get more classes with the extras, and the villains! Not really the heroes. It's how it works here." Mel said, rambling off. Oddly, Ali was silent, until Mel abruptly shut up. "... I didn't mean it." " **Shut. Up."** "I was quoting the internet I swear-" " **SHUT. UP."** Arthur watched, terrified as the normally laid back teen suddenly stood at her full height, and completely straightened her posture, while Mel cowered under the gaze. Arthur grabbed my hand, and I watched with interest. Iggs slinked her way over to us, and told us just to follow her. We walked away quickly, and as we walked through the doors to the great hall, we heard a rant going off in 7 different languages, starting in German, and ending in Japanese. "Sorry about that. She's touchy about Slytherin being called the villains... Probably because she was in Slytherin until 4th year... Shit went down." We all sat down, and Ali walked in with Mel. Mel looked like she wanted to die, and Ali said, "Congratulations. You have invented a new kind of stupid. A damage you can never undo kind of stupid. An, open all he cages in the zoo kind of stupid. An, I really-didn't think this through kind of stupid. So yeah, congratulations." Now, the funny thing is that Alfred and Matthew had walked over to say good morning, and they heard the obscure Hamilton reference, so now they were on the floor, dying. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Matthew yelled, and Ali responded by getting up and bowing. "Thank you, thank you fellow HamiFam." Alfred was the first to sit up, and wiped a tear away. He extended out his hand, and introduced himself, "'Sup! I'm the hero, but you're cool dudette, so call me Alfred or Al." As he said this, Natalya walked in, and walked over, catching the end of his sentence. "Ah. You like Hamilton. It took me four weeks before I could call him Alfred. Nice to meet you, I'm his girlfriend, Natalya." As she said that, something in Ali's mind must've clicked, because like last night she fell down yelling, "I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!" before just getting on her phone on the floor. "Hey, Natalya," "Call me Nat." Natalya interrupted, "Okay, Nat do you like yaoi?" Ali asked, giggling at her phone screen. "Hell yes. What do you have?" she looks at Ali's phone, as she had pointed it at her, and squealed. Alfred, all this time was staring at Ali, awestruck. "Holy. Fuck. I can't even call Bel, Nat! This sucks." He ended, pouting. He gathers his girlfriend, who was exchanging numbers with Ali, and they head over to Gryffindor table, as Ali sends Nat a text. Professor McGonagall walks around, handing out schedules, nodding at Arthur. We go over our schedules, "Hey guys, what do you have?" I ask, "Arthur and I have DADA with Gryffindor, Care of magical creatures with Hufflepuff, Transfig with Gryffindor, Potions with Slytherin, lunch, and herbology with Hufflepuff, and then astronomy with Gryffindor."

"Oh fucking neat! You have our schedule. We'll show you around. Hey, Arthur what's wrong? You've been quiet all breakfast." Ali says, before adding on, "I might literally have ADHD, but I already have other shit, so I don't think so." We all look at Arthur expectantly. "I'm just tired." He said, looking down shyly. "I had a rough night. Thunder messes with me." After he said this, two things happened. One, an owl dropped down a large packet in front of Arthur and Ali said, "Yeah it screwed with my insomnia too." I reach over and grab the letter, while Arthur sees all the pills and medicines in the package. I scan through the letter, as it was addressed to me. "Okay, let's see... insomnia, PTSD, anxiety, depression, 'asthma' (Stuff that repels the urge to smoke), and Parkinson's?" I ask. "Uh-huh! They're all here." Arthur puts them into the back he had enchanted, like Hermione's bag.

 **Arbiters can not experience death; for that would taint their judgment. (LINEBREAK)**

 **DRACO POINT OF VIEW**

' _Will he shut up?_ ' I think, wondering when the teen from Hong-Kong would just shut up and get off of his stupid fucking box that confuses me-. Though honestly, I'd think the cross-dressing Pole –Felicks?- would be a lot more talkative. I mean, the scary fucking Russian had warned me, but all he'd really done was introduce himself and whisper with Toris. Currently, I was questioning if this would be a reasonable thing to complain to my father about. I finally decide that it wouldn't be, as my attention is drawn to the traitor, Ali, I believe her name was. No one really knows anymore, after all the 'nicknames' we've given her. Personally, I'm not so extreme, so I just settle for 'Traitor'. Not because she kicked my ass last time I called her something worse- no! I just- I have a reputation to uphold, and can't focus all my attention on a petty fight. And no, Potter doesn't count.

 **(*Fun Fact: I'm listening to Revolution by the Beatles)**

I take the medicine for 'asthma', anxiety and depression, and then Francis and I stand up to go to our first class, defense against the dark arts with the Gryffindors. I tense slightly, thinking of the horrid teacher who had hurt Ali, grabbing Francis's hand unconsciously. We follow the girls, and I notice Ali pulling at her bandages, "Hey? Ali? What's wrong? You're messing with you bandages." I say, surprising her. "Oh! Nothing, I just forgot to change them." She answers. Francis tenses, then conjures more, completely changing them, noticing there were more cuts. "We need to tell someone about that, cherie." Francis said, walking back to my side. She rubs the new wraps, getting used to the feeling of them being wrapped professionally. "Hey, this is better than mine! Where'd you learn France? Francis- sorry. Nat told me about calling each other by country names so they could speak easier." Ali said, jokingly. Francis looks surprised before answering, "Oh, Arthur's anxiety flares up and he digs his nails into his palms and rakes them across his hands. I had to learn because Durmstrang wasn't the best of first aid, unlike here." I look down at my hands, seeing the scars all over my hands. I look down ashamed, and grab Francis's hand again. "Hey, don't worry about it! We all have stuff like that; Ali has a rubber band around her wrist; I dig into my palms and Iggs tears up paper." Mel said, trying to cheer me, while Ali shows the band around her wrist. "I mean, I've had to bandage my wrists and her palms a lot, but at least Iggs isn't as destructive." Ali said quickly, as in response to our horrified faces. "That's not a good thing to do, either of you! You can cut off your circulation, or bleed to death! Though you're right, Iggs isn't that bad." I say, knowing I'm being a hypocrite. Anyways, we had reached DADA, and we walked in. Francis and I at one table, Iggs and Mel, and Ali sat at a table with Hermione near the front. The professor walked in, and introduced herself, glaring slightly at Ali. "Okay class. Everyone put away your wands and take out your books. The ministry has decided that using wands is too deadly, so we'll just go by the book." Umbitch, as I know understood, said causing a murmur of disagreement to ring throughout the room. "Ma'am, I love books, but how are we going to learn anything if we don't try?" Hermione said, and the class agreed, with Harry piping up, "Yeah, how are we going to protect ourselves from everything outside of the school?" at this, Professor Umbridge tensed up. " _What_ danger do you mean Mr. Potter?" after she said this, my hands started shaking violently, and I realised I hadn't taken the medicine that helps with Parkinson's, so I put my hands under the table, Francis looking at me in confusion. "Oh, nothing Professor, I just mean Voldemort." Harry said sarcastically. "Detention Mr. Potter! For spreading vicious rumours!" The indignant Professor yelled. "Oh shut up would ya' Umbitch!" Ali yelled, surprising the hell out of the class, while Alfred and Natalya clapped appreciatively. "If you want to join him Ms. Kohler you can." Denmark and Norway looked confused at her last name, while I realised why. As you can see, Den's last name is Kohler, so you can see why it stirs some confusion. "Hell yeah I will! We all know that your stupid detention is child abuse!" she yells back, confidently, while a random Gryffindor yells, "Oh! You've invented a new kind of stupid Professor!" "Thank you, Emma! Congratulations! For the rest of your life!" Ali yells. "Two days detention, Ms. Kohler! Would you like to add more?" Umbridge warns. "Hmm... Nah. I got plans this week." Ali answers. "Well then maybe you should sit down." Umbitch warns. We started class again, and everyone got to work. Eventually, It got uncomfortable so I had to pull my hands above the table, still shaking violently. Everyone looks at me in confusion, while I just blush and keep reading, while Francis glares at them. "Um... Mr. Kirkland are you okay?" the Professor asks, slowly, as if she was confused. "Never." I answer, actually being honest. Of course, she finds this 'disrespectful', so she says I have detention with Ali and Harry for disrupting the class while Francis gives her and icy glare.

 **Rule Number Three (LINEBREAK)  
** The classes had finished for the day, and I wasn't ready for my detention. At all. I was currently having a panic attack, and I had started crying. No, scratch that, straight out sobbing. Ali was reassuring me that it honestly wasn't that bad, and that it shan't hurt a lot. Francis was holding me consolingly, and Iggs was constantly checking the time, knowing that it would be much worse if they were late. "Guys, you have 12 minutes, and it's a 10 minute walk. You two really need to hurry. C'mon Arthur. It'll be okay." Iggs ended with a softer tone, really only speaking to Arthur, even though they were across the room. "I-I r-really can't g-go!" He stuttered out between sobs. "Shh... Calm down petit lapin..." Francis said, shaking me back and forth. Ali walked over, and grabbed Arthur, hoisting him up into her arms. I let out a surprised noise, before starting to cry again, trying to reach out for Francis, who just gave a surprised face at the pale, thin girl lifted up a fifteen year old nation. "Holy shit! It's okay baby, I've carried Mel many times. She's a lightweight, as I've heard you are as well. Anyways, we need to hurry the hell up." Ali started walking out of the room, and I was still crying, but slowly calming down. "Do you want to walk? I know a charm that'll clean you up, but I don't want to make you strain yourself." After she said this, I noticed that she had changed her hair a little, as it was a lot shorter. "Y-yes please. And thank you. Also, are you a metamorphmagus? I noticed your hair's shorter." After I said that, she set me down and felt her hair. "Oh damn. I must've been angry. Yeah, I am." She then casted the multiple charms, and handed me a piece of chocolate. "What's this for?" I ask, confused. "Oh, nothing. It just helps after you have a mental breakdown." She answered. I eat the sweet, feeling better.

 **Arbiters can't feel emotions, as it's not in their nature. I mean, dummies can't feel, right?**

Eventually, we reach the classroom. "Oh, I thought you weren't going to show! Mr. Potter here has already started, see?" The professor said to us. "Hey! We're not fucking late, so stop getting on our asses for it!" Ali said, growling. "Now that is enough of that speech, Ms. Kohler! Did you cut your hair?" Umbridge said, losing some of her ferocity at the last part of the sentence. Anyways, we sit down, and my hands start shaking again. "Okay. So we will write lines... But with a slight twist." I was starting to hyperventilate. Something being carved into my skin brought back memories I wish to forget, and subconsciously I rub my left hand, where old scars still remain. "Oh my god. Get to the fucking point Umbitch." Ali said, obviously bored. *Hem Hem*! The 'cough' rang around the small room. "Do not call me that! Did you learn nothing from previous sessions?!" she yelled indignantly. Eventually, we started with the session. It burned. I couldn't write straight, so instead of straight lines recutting itself, it was causing new pain every time, with Umbridge 'tsking' occasionally. Ali and Harry both looked at me with worry, and I was having to bite on my lip to not start crying. After what felt like many hours, she said we were free to go. I stared at my hand, that was mutilated from the shakiness of my hands when I wrote. After we were out of hearing range, I immediately started crying, and was inconsolable. Ali just walked me back to my dorm, where I collapsed into Francis's arms, at which he gasped at my hands. Norway and Romania ran over, and started bandaging the wound. "We need to tell someone about this! C'est de la putain de pedophilie!" Francis yelled, outraged. Romania nodded, before grabbing my uninjured hand and Francis's, dragging us both down to the hospital wing. "Poppy!" He called out, as she would generally respond to this name. She rushed out, hearing the voice of a student and gasped at seeing my still slightly crying form. "Oh, you again. What's wrong this time sweetheart?" She asked, speaking in a soft tone. Francis grabbed my hand, and showed it to her, bringing the reddening bandage, at which she gasped at. She rushed over, unwrapping the bandage and saw the bloody mess that was my mutilated hand. Madame Pomfrey cast a spell that slowly started to heal the wound, before re-bandaging it. "How did this even happen?" She asked, directing the question to anyone. "Putain Umbridge..." Francis muttered under his breath. "I had detention with Professor Umbridge, and she has us write lines with a blood quill. It carves the words in your flesh to work as ink. My hands were shaking violently, so I kept cutting my hands open." I say, basically translating Francis. "Ah. I see. You three should head to bed now." And so we did. Francis even made me sleep in the same bed as him tonight.

 **A/N: Sorry. I had to stop her before she went on for another 14 fucking pages. Um, We don't feel like translating, but putain, in the case means 'Fucking', so try to figure it out. You're on the fucking internet, you're a big kid, use google translate. I hope you enjoyed, sadly, she'll be back again –APS I mean- I'll update later. So,**

 **Hasta La Pasta,**

 **HetalianOtaku/ AwesomePastaSauce**


End file.
